Bloody Mary Massage
by stopdoopy
Summary: Spain Gives his friend France a naughty massage. Crappy summary because the site took down the already previously uploaded one. Note: This is baisically porn, don't you dare mark this as abused content you bastards


Okay, so I thought of this idea a little while ago and I really wanted to do it but I had to think of how I was going to make it happen. The only reason Spain seems so perverted at the moment and France seems more innocent is because I like France being an uke at times and it just fit the story so much better because Spain loves tomatoes. That's why it's a tomato massage, though they're using tomato juice because it's mixed in with massage oil. Also, I don't really know if this works; but I had fun writing it. Review it bitches. Also since somehow this story got deleted very recently (today's 1/7/13) I'm reposting it. Sadly I can't upload new stories until tomarrow (1/8/13) because I apparently have an infraction with this account or I'm being registered as a new member. It's not a new member and I have no clue what my infraction could be. so maybe it was copy right since i didn't say i don't own hetalia... I have no clue but I'm getting fed up with this site. (new note: yeah todays the 11 i'm lazy)

* * *

"Francis, Francis, mi amigo!" Spain called out to his French friend who was clipping roses from his rose bush. "Oui, Toni?" France questioned as he accidently pricked himself from being distracted "Merde..." Although Antonio seemed oblivious to many things, he was actually very observant... especial of the French man in front of him. "That won't do..." Spain said, taking the pricked finger in to his mouth and sucking on; France thinking that Spain had no idea what he was doing to him... but Spain knew. That's why he did it. "Mi amigo, your skin is becoming rough; I know just the thing to take care of that." he said. France, being curious asked "And what would that be?" The tan Spaniard was plotting something, but he hid it very well with that sweet smile of his "A bloody Mary massage!" he cheered. "A... a what?" Francis was really questioning this. "A tomato massage, is makes your skin very smooth and soft" And at that, Antonio knew France had been trapped in the little web he had spun. "Merci, Toni that is very kind of you!" France wasn't just happy because he'd have soft skin, it was also because he knew hands would be touching his body; ohonhonhon~ "No problem, I'll give it to you myself after you're done collecting your roses." he replied. Francis nodded and continued to clip the roses, though now images of what to come were running through his mind... very explict images; though he was the one doing the 'massage' in his mind.

About 15 minutes later France was done with getting the roses he need; of course they were to give out to pretty woman and men later though. He loved all beautiful things. Though while he was doing that, his Spanish friend had brought over all the things needed for this massage... including a vibrator. Of course it wasn't needed but Spain thought it would... add to the experience. "Okay Francis, I need you to strip" Antonio said and France obviously had no problem with that because he was done in 3 seconds flat. "Now lay down on the table thing on your back, relax and I'll put cucumbers on your eyes" he said hiding a smirk. "Alright" France replied, doing as told; he was amused. Spain put the slices of cucumber on; really they were just so France couldn't see him strip. "It might be cold at first" he warned, pouring the oil on his friend's chest, arms, stomach, lower regions... and that caused France to let out a small gasp. He started rubbing it in on Francis' chest, very slowly and he made sure to spend extra time on his nipples, which were growing hard. In Frances opinion it was torture to have his friends calloused hands to rub over those two sensitive spots, but hey; it was a pleasurable torture and volunteered. The tan mans hands slowly moved to other parts of his friend's body before going to Francis' groin "Wouldn't want to leave places out" he 'explained', really he was just trying to make his friend hard. He continued until his friend was truly hard before saying "turn over" as he collected the slices of cucumber.

Francis complied, not noticing the Spaniard being naked, though he had the urge rub against the table thing. Yet again Antonio slowly worked his way to France's low regions "Now then..." he said before slipping an oiled finger in to the blonde."A-Antonio, what are you doing?" Francis asked very surprised, though his friend did not answer but simply added another finger and started moving them. The self proclaimed nation of love soon let out soft and quite moans as Spain's fingers massaged the inside of him. "Ah that's right; I brought this as well." Antonio said grabbing the pill shaped vibrator from his bag. "Wh-what…?" France asked lifting his head to see what it was, eyes going wide when he did. He knew what those things did. Spain smirked and slid it deep inside his friend "I think you'll enjoy this quite a bit" he whispered, burying himself inside of France; who moaned. Once completely inside Spain thrusted slowly at first, making sure that Francis would get comfortable. After a while when he heard his friend start to moan again he smirked, turning the vibrator on low and thrusted quicker. "Antonio" France would moan, he had fantasies of fucking his friend up the ass but mon dieu; he felt the greatest pleasure right now than he ever has.

By now both were moaning and groaning, Spain was at top speed as he pounded in to France's ass; the blonde Frenchman rocking his hips to meet his friends thrusts. "M-more…" Spain heard Francis whisper, by god, if he wasn't hard before… he was now. Antonio turned the vibrator up and it caused France to scream out in pleasure as he came, a few thrusts later Spain had as well. After pulling put and turning the vibrator off they lay there for a few moments, panting to catch their breath. "If you wanted to do that all you had to do was ask," France said once he got enough air "you're very good by the way." The Spaniard grinned lazily "We'll have to do this again sometime, mi amigo."

* * *

French translations: Spanish translation:

Oui = Yes Mi amigo = My friend  
Merde = Shit  
Merci = Thank you  
Mon dieu = My god (I might have spelled it wrong because I was going by memory)


End file.
